Entraînement
by vaunie5962
Summary: Premier texte sur cette série, cadeau de Noël pour Kat9 sur fff. Si y a du OOC ou autre je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous aimerez. Slash Oliver/Slade quand ils étaient sur l'île.


_Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages sont la propriété de Andrew Kreisberg, Marc Guggenheim et Greg Berlanti. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction. __Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes !_

De gros nuages obscurcissaient le ciel de Lian Yu alors que les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient leur apparition. Tout était calme au-dehors à l'exception de quelques chants d'oiseaux. La pluie s'annonçait mais cela semblait être le dernier des soucis pour les deux hommes qui se défiaient du regard en cette heure bien matinale.

Immobiles, semblant attendre quelque chose, leurs yeux étaient froids et insondables mais ne se lâchaient pas. Qui bougerait le premier ? Qu'attendaient-ils ? On ne saurait le dire. L'air semblait chargé d'électricité et non pas uniquement à cause du temps, la tension bien palpable entre eux. Quel événement avait pu déclencher tout cela ? Ils semblaient tendus, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se battre… ou d'autres choses. Mais lesquelles ?

Soudain sans prévenir, l'aîné s'élança en avant déclenchant enfin les hostilités attendues. Le blond le fit à son tour et bien vite leurs corps se retrouvèrent collés, les mains parcourant les hauts des corps à la recherche d'une bonne prise tandis que l'orage qui s'annonçait quelques secondes auparavant se déclenchait. Des éclairs violents accompagnés d'une lourde averse tombaient près d'eux mais rien ne pouvait arrêter leur corps à corps. Comme si le mauvais temps était indispensable pour eux, leur élément naturel. Ils étaient déjà trempés mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Qu'ils soient malades le lendemain n'avait que peu d'importance. Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient plus à présent. Un corps à corps tout en puissance et fougue où les coups se multipliaient et les esquisses plus ou moins réussies.

Le milliardaire blond, bien moins habitué que son adversaire à ce genre de combat rapproché, se retrouva plusieurs fois sur le sol puis dans la boue qui se formait sous leurs pieds au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Et chaque fois que le jeune homme pensait avoir le dessus sur le mercenaire, ce dernier parvenait à esquisser avec grâce ses assauts, ce qui mettait le playboy encore plus en colère. Il tentait absolument tout : d'abord en l'attrapant par la taille. Mouvement rapidement évité d'un coup de bassin en avant le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Le brun avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Depuis leur rencontre deux mois auparavant, se découvrant instantanément deux points communs- le rêve de fuir l'île et une incroyable capacité aux combats- les deux hommes ne cessaient de s'entraîner en apprenant à l'un l'autre les différentes techniques apprises auparavant. Mais forcément, la vie de mercenaire vécue par Slade offrait un avantage à ce dernier, que ce soit dans les combats rapprochés ou au tir. Pourtant, son « élève » apprenait très vite et ne se démontait jamais. D'où ce énième combat au lever du soleil au milieu de la jungle près de l'épave d'avion où ils s'étaient rencontrés, sous une pluie battante qui parvenait peu à peu à s'infiltrer sous les vêtements, provoquant de légers frissons sur le corps de l'aîné.

Il eut à peine le temps de se demander si le blond allait continuer ou non que ce dernier revenait vers lui, tentant cette fois un plaquage digne des meilleurs rugbymen… mais pas suffisant pour déséquilibrer le brun, qui se déporta sur la droite et qui envoya une nouvelle fois valser le blond sur le sol.

Cette fois, un rire quitta ses lèvres alors que le blond se relevait rapidement, pestant contre la boue qui collait à sa tenue. Il y était habitué pourtant mais être à nouveau envoyé au sol suivi de ce petit rire moqueur mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il devait bien exister une manière de le battre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un piètre débutant dans le domaine des arts martiaux, il avait quand même plusieurs années d'entraînement derrière lui. Mais Slade se révélait être un redoutable adversaire et ce dernier ne se lassait pas de le lui rappeler. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu cependant. Ce serait un signe de faiblesse et il ne l'était pas. Bien loin de là.

Il avait survécu à un naufrage, aux conditions climatiques variables offerts par l'île, à l'attaque de Yao Fei, aux tortures, aux dangers de l'île, ce n'était donc pas aujourd'hui qu'il laisserait tomber les bras. Non, c'était bien trop important pour lui. Fini le playboy accro aux femmes et activités nocturnes : un nouveau Oliver Queen était né et il le prouverait à son aîné, dont le sourire narquois continuait à manger son visage.

Définitivement énervé par ce sourire, il se précipita sur lui pour une nouvelle attaque, visant cette fois les jambes de l'aîné. Ce dernier, nullement surpris, ne se laissa point faire. Il bascula légèrement le torse en arrière en attrapant le jeune homme par le torse.

Mais cette fois, le mouvement se révéla plus périlleux que prévu et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol, leurs corps tournés sur le côté, la gauche de leurs visages venant récolter la boue accumulée sous eux.

Cette fois, un fou rire nerveux leur échappa à tous les deux et ils ne purent le retenir. Un son joyeux qui leur fit oublier pendant quelques instants l'enjeu de leur entraînement : celui de leur survie et pour quitter l'île ensembles. Ils ne pouvaient demander mieux à cet instant. Un moment rare mais qui valait son pesant d'or aux yeux des deux hommes.

Plusieurs fois ils tentèrent de s'arrêter mais dès qu'ils s'observaient, cela reprenait. Ce moment, tous les deux, ils en savouraient chaque seconde même s'ils ne l'avoueraient certainement jamais à l'autre.

Au bout d'un long moment ainsi, ils finirent par se remettre de ce fou rire inoubliable et se firent face, s'observant longuement, sans échanger un seul mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin là. Ils avaient besoin de ce petit moment de complicité en ce jour particulier, les ramenant quelques années en arrière quand ils étaient avec leurs proches, loin de la dangerosité de leurs vies actuelles. La pluie s'était arrêté tout comme le tonnerre. Des rayons de soleil réchauffaient en douceur leurs peaux mouillées.

Slade fut le premier à se relever, se penchant ensuite en avant pour aider son compagnon à se remettre sur ses pieds. Le sourire narquois avait quitté ses lèvres, laissant place cette fois à une petite part de tendresse.

_« On est bien partis pour prendre une vraie douche ! » _Proposa de manière séductrice le brun.

_« Je ne dis pas non, j'avoue ! »_

Dégageant une mèche de cheveux tombant dans ses yeux du bout des doigts, il déposa un baiser fougueux sur les lèvres de son ami qui les laissa pantelants pendant plusieurs secondes, leurs fronts collés ensembles. Mettant ainsi fin temporairement à leur entraînement et donnant une bonne idée au blond pour la suite des événements. Il en avait très envie d'ailleurs. Après une semi-victoire sur son aîné, quoi de mieux qu'une douche commune pour fêter dignement Noël n'est ce pas ?

Fin.


End file.
